Once Upon a Full Moon Night
by knittingknots
Summary: Post Manga. It is a night of the full moon, and Kagome sits by the fire in the forest, watching the night. Who is it that shows up? And what makes this night different? Takes place summer, 1570 in my timeline


_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

**  
Once Upon a Full Moon's Night **

It is well past sunset, and the night has grown quiet save for the rustling of wind through the leaves, the sighing of the pine trees. Far away from her own home and family, the dark-haired woman waits, sitting by a small fire. Looking up, she sees only the moon, shining brightly above. Thin clouds mar its clarity, but a brilliant ring surrounds it. Although it looks like any other full moon night, she knows it is different –there is magic in this night. She can feel it, almost taste it.

Her senses are on high alert. In the pale moonlight, she sees a shape flying soundlessly, perhaps an owl gliding in the midnight. Unsatisfied but patient, she tosses another stick into the fire. Suddenly she feels it, hot and demanding, the flare of youki, sending shivers down her spine.

She stands up and watches as a figure strides into the clearing. His clothes gleam red where the moonlight touches them, looking almost black in the shadows, almost like old blood. His hair though, glitters in the moonlight with an otherworldly glow. On the top of his head perch two triangular ears, moving with the night sounds.

Another person might have tried to run. Instead, a smile touches her lips as she takes a step forward, but almost before she moves, he is standing in front of her, his youki hungry and insistent. Her breathing quickens as she finds herself unable to move, almost unable to breathe, pinned by his presence.

His eyes peer into hers, amber tinged with red and glowing. She looks up for a moment, manages to raise a hand as she traces the faintest outline of a jagged marking on his cheek. His eyes are too intense for her to watch; she looks away, staring at her hand.

In return, he runs fingers with long sharp claws along her throat. It is not a threatening gesture, yet the caress is one that will not be denied. She shivers, but cannot stop it as her aura flares up for a moment, a pink light that subsides in submission as he growls softly. Sighing, she bares her neck to him, his mouth claiming the white skin even as she shudders and melts into his touch. His mouth takes hers greedily, his fangs nicking her lip, but in the heat generated between the two, she ignores that and instead she moans at the sensation.

He tastes her blood, licking her lip.

"Kagome," he says softly and pulls her closer into the circle of his arms.

She runs her fingers into his hair. "InuYasha," she replies. "The moon's been up over an hour."

"I know," he answers. His fingers fumble with the tie of her obi and the ties to his own garments. Soon they are laying on a pallet bed near the fire. Their joining is quick, intense and the air around them crackles with a dance of energy.

Later, Kagome lies on the bed, playing with her husband's hair. He looks up at her. His youki has receded some; his eyes, looking at her with a sated contentment, are still tinged with red, and will be until the moon fully sets.

"You were later than I expected," she says, letting the piece of hair fall.

"Oni decided it didn't want me in its forest," he says. His hand gently caresses her belly.

"I thought maybe you didn't want to go through with it after all." She rests her hands on his.

"No," he says sheepishly, "Maybe I got carried away when I got jumped." He bends over and kisses her navel. "It's not that I didn't want to be here with you. The moon was up already. I get kind of stupid when the moon's like this. So, what do you want this time? A boy or a girl?"

Kagome laughs. "You just want another girl to spoil. Maybe we should ask the kami for another boy." She sits up, and grabs her inner robe, and slips it on. "Let's go to the spring."

He grabs his kosode as well, but looks surprised. "Why?"

"You have oni guts in your hair," she replies.

"That's what happens when you're having fun," he says, grinning, but then kisses her gently. "Want to have some more fun when we get done?"

"Oh, I expect we will," she replies as she starts to walk to the spring. "Just be prepared to carry me home after you wear me out."

"Looking forward to it," he says, looking up at the moon. Taking a deep breath of the magical air, he follows her into the night.


End file.
